


Sharing memories

by zarwal



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Other, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarwal/pseuds/zarwal
Summary: Ozpin discovers Oscar's crush in probably the worst way ever.





	Sharing memories

**Author's Note:**

> I've written thisone almost a year ago, but never motivated myself to post it here, Guess I should thank someone who made me do it finally (you know who you are). This story is mostly a dialogue, so to avoid any confusion, Ozpin's words are in Italics.
> 
> This fic was inspired long time ago by a specific comic by Eve Bun. Please go check them out, their art is so beautiful!  
> http://evebun.tumblr.com/post/158519411546/oh-yes-give-me-these-small-beans-or-give-me
> 
> I'm still new to this writing stuff, so feel free to comment, leave some advice, anything you feel needs improving.

It was a slow, and uneventful day in Haven, as much as a day could be at least, given the persistent feeling of upcoming doom. For Oscar, that was a nice change of pace to have a peaceful day spent on training with Ruby and the others, and right now, he was sitting by the window in his room, waiting for guys to finish cooking dinner. Suddenly, he heard a voice.

„ _Oscar, what are you doing?”_

“Huh?”

“ _You’re blocking me.”_

“Wha- What are you talking about?”

“ _Do not play stupid, young man”_ said Ozpin. _“You are blocking your thoughts from me.”_

“I’ve no idea what you’re talking about...” he said.

“ _Oscar, we’ve talked about this already. You know how important it is for us to share our minds.”_

Oscar was silent for a while.

“ _Did something happen?”_

“It’s… nothing.”

“ _I am a literal voice in your head”_ said Ozpin calmly, yet with a hint of irony. _“I can tell, that something is bothering you.”_

“No, really. It’s nothing.”

“ _Well, then I guess it is OK for me to see it...”_

“NO!” shouted Oscar suddenly standing up.

Ozpin let out a tired sigh.

“ _Oscar, don’t act childish.”_

“I- I’m not childish!” Oscar stuttered, while little droplets of sweat ran down his forehead. “Yeah! You’re the one being childish!”

For a while the voice was silent, stunned in utter confusion.

“ _What?”_

“You’re the one childish here! Childish and stubborn!”

“ _Oscar Pine!”_ the voice was harsh. _“You may not have realized, but I am now a part of you. The sooner you learn everything from me, the better. But to do this, we have to trust each other. Blocking me is doing the opposite.”_

“But do we really have to share everything?” Oscar asked helplessly. “Isn’t there any other way?”

“ _I- Wha- Yes! By the gods, what happened to you, young man?! It’s as if you forgot everything!”_

“I’m just… Not so sure anymore...” the boy said walking around the room.

“ _So something did happen!”_

“But it’s nothing serious, really...”

“ _Then what’s the problem? Let me see it.”_

“But I don’t want you to see it...” Oscar blushed a little.

“ _Sooner or later I’ll have to see it. What’s the point in all of this?”_

“Yes, I know, but-”

“ _Don’t you trust me?”_

“I do-”

“ _Then stop blocking me!”_

“NO!”  
_“YES!”_

“But-”

“ _Oscar!”_

“AAAA!” Oscar screamed, and threw himself on the bed, stuffing hid head in the pillow. “Fine” he mumbled, finally giving up.

 

***

 

These memories are fresh. A sort of mental images featuring some events from last few days. There is the first meeting with the gang, with a drunken Qrow on the couch, training sessions, the joining of ms. Xiao Long and ms. Weiss… Nothing special, really. Why is this boy so secretive about it?

But something isn’t right. I can’t exactly tell what. It is as if the focus of these memories was changed… People are blurred out. Recognizable, but not important to the boy. Strange, considering how much has happened lately. Even some of the furniture is fuzzy! Except for little ms. Rose. She has been remembered with much more detail than others. Too much detail if you ask me. Now that I look at it, this girl IS the focus of these memories! Just now I notice, that there is one memory specifically focused on her eyes.

Wait a minute…

Am I seeing things, or are these memories pink tinted?

Oh.

OH.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Oh no…

 

***

 

For a while there was only silence, both in the room and in Oscar’s head. The boy was still laying on his bed, gripping tightly on his pillow, burrowing his face in it. Finally, Ozpin broke the scilence.

“ _So… Wanna talk about it-”_

Sudden knock on the door interrupted the Headmaster, while Oscar quickly sat up, ignoring the Voice

“Yes, please, come in!”

It was Jaune, visibly confused.

“Sorry to interrupt your… conversation?” he said. “But the dinner is ready so, you know...”

“Yes! Great!” Oscar responded, standing up. “I’ll be right behind you!”

As the boys went downstairs, Ozpin was thinking, if Salem really was the biggest challenge he will have to face.


End file.
